


Cake

by RikkuShinra



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cheating, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Kidnapping, M/M, Past Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum, Payback, Revenge Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 13:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18344219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikkuShinra/pseuds/RikkuShinra
Summary: They say you can't have your cake and eat it too. Noctis tries three times until the cake creates a plan of its own.





	Cake

1.

“If you leave now, you get nothing.”

That did not matter, not overall, not after everything that had happened and everything that had been seen and said. This was over a long time ago, Prompto decided, months ago with the first messages. They would always be friends, but no longer lovers. No longer sharing secrets and dreams of the future. Noctis had effectively replaced him.

“I have nothing to leave with.”

The door slammed shut behind him. The cold hallway of Noctis’ apartment building welcomed him silently. He was not looking back, not even when the chilled winter air brushed against his face, the glow over the building begging him to return to its warmth.

2.

Reluctantly he handed over the key staring down at Noctis’ bare feet. Meeting his eyes would have broken him all over again. So he had left with one thing, the key to the apartment, but all the things they shared were gone.

“I have a box of your things. Well, it’s more like a bag.”

“Just throw it away.”

“Look Prom,” The feet moved forward and Prompto stepped backward pulling the bottom of his winter coat tighter around him. “I-“Prompto shook his head waving Noctis’ apology off. No amount of sorry or convoluted attempts to apologize would make up for what Noctis had done.

3.

It would only be a fling - he was not about to break up the happy home, but he was weak, and the pain had grown unbearable. Now he had a front seat show to the most heart wrenching and gag-inducing show ever. Noctis had not glanced at the closet since he had shoved Prompto into it, following his new boyfriend around like a well-trained dog. If Noctis had one his tail would be beating a mile a minute.

This guy was smart and the moment he stepped into the apartment Prompto heard him ask, low and a whisper, who Noctis was hiding. Had they been having trouble as well? Astrals, such sweet revenge. Now they were in the bedroom, the bed mused and Noctis trying to divert his attention from the closet, but the boyfriend said nothing as he wrecked the room till all that was left was the closet.

Grey eyes that could burn set water aflame glared down at him. Inside Prompto was proudly waiting for the fireworks that would explode in seconds, to the side Noctis was worried, ashen, as he to waited for the hammer to come down and fasten him to the crucifix.

“What do you want for dinner?” Pacific like the bay of Galdin Quay.

How lackluster.

4.

Why shouldn't they help themselves, after the way they'd been treated?

Prompto thumbed over the image of a fox on his coffee cup, the rustic café quant and homely. Something he did not expect the man that stole his ex to invite him to and ‘talk’. Prompto knew what that meant.

_Stay away from my boyfriend._

_He’s mine, I see you talking to him I’ll cut it off._

_Bitch stay out of my home._

_Whore._

“Do you want something?” Those grey eyes that had once glared at his squatting naked form looked at him expectantly. The waiter glanced his way. “You know, Thomas, just bring us two breakfast platters.”

“Its two in the afternoon.”

A brow quirked, “is there ever a wrong time to have breakfast?”

Prompto blushes to nod to Thomas as he clarified the order. Once the waiter was gone, the young man fixed his coffee stirring slowly. “Let’s talk about Noctis.” Prompto swallowed as the other man smiled at him, eyes turning a darker grey.

5.

The old house, with its wildly overgrown garden, was silent, secretive, and perfect. Maybe Gladiolus should have been worried when he never got a reply from Noctis asking about checking out the new Wildman: Nyvanth Arlund season premiere, he really should have given two shits but Ignis had come over and Noctis dropped to a low spot on his list.

Noctis could have been kidnapped, tied in some distant cottage near the badlands. Or his aunts rarely used the house that had a largely overgrown shrubbery and herbal flowers but still maintained enough that one could access it.

“Harder.” Noctis whimpers as he looks up from his boyfriends’ face to Prompto’s deep concentration as the oak headboard bangs into the wall with heavy thumps

Prompto leans forward grabbing a handful of light blond hair. “You like this, Loqi?” The smaller man whines, hands twisting the sheets till his fingertips are red. “Better than Noct huh?”

Loqi looks down at their captive laying on the bed hands bound behind his back and feet tied at the ankles. His eyes are half closed, half gone from this world but close enough to smile down at his boyfriend. “So much better.” Noctis stares at him more aroused than shocked. The beautiful face recedes replaced by sage scented hair. Prompto pulls Loqi towards him, simultaneously leaning down to press their lips together. A move that did nothing to mute the moan that rumbles through Loqi. For a few seconds, the bed ceases its rocking, the pair enjoying themselves as they forget about Noctis. When they do break apart the bed moves slowly at first, Prompto holding eye contact with Noctis as he ruins Loqi for the other.

In the end, Prompto has gained everything and more.

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing clean ever comes from me.


End file.
